The Rebellious Rise: Chapter 1
Kathy Castellan Several Months Later Several months later after that incident, I did what Gaea asked. It took me awhile, and I got punished a couple of times. (By stupid Phobos and Deimos) But it was worth it. I still don't have an army of demigods, but I'll work on that. "Pepper! What's with Team Beta? They lost their cool." I asked my trust worthy advisor, Peppermint Sweets. "I am sorry, Madam, but it seems that Mackenzie had a not-so-friendly run in with Leo Valdez. Duke gave me the report 5 minutes ago. It took sometime before the whole team can retrieve them." Pepper updated me. "Send in Mackenzie. I want to question her right away," I commanded. "Yes madam. Anything else?" "Make sure nobody is near my door, or else, they will be chopped up and fed to the hellhounds. Do you understand me?" "Y-yes madam. I will bring Mackenzie quickly." Pepper bolted out of my living room and I sighed. I grabbed a cigarette box from my pocket, and rummaged for my lighter. I then lit the cig. As soon as I did, I heard Peppermint's voice. "I have brought her as you requested Madam," Peppermint spoke and opened the doors to my room, well, at least to my living room. Nobdy except Pepper has permission to go into my room. Next to Pepper, is Mackenzie Ravel, daughter of Eris. "you may leave Pepper." Pepper leaves and closes the door. I stare at Mackenzie as I breathed through the cigarette. She looked pale and frantic, as if she was trying to figure out a way to get out. "I heard you encountered Leo Valdez." I confirmed with her. "I certainly did Madam. His group was flying near our headquarters and I planned on ambushing them as a gift. But I have failed. I promise, next time, I won't fail you again." "I do not want to talk about that. What I want to talk about, is if you flinched, when you struck at Leo," I asked her and Mackenzie started fidgeting with her hands. "N-no madam." she said with uncertainty running in her voice. I sensed that she was lying, since Mackenzie used to love Leo secretly. "Very well. You may leave. But next time you see him, skip the chit-chat and kill him on sight. Do. You. Understand?" I said sweetly with a smile on my face and breathed in my cigarette again. "Y-yes madam. I will follow your command," Mackenzie said and she left quietly. "PEPPERMINT! Report on Team Alpha!" Peppermint ran for my door and stood right next to me. "Madam, Team Alpha is on their way from an ambush on the Hunter of Artemis. They have succeeded in their ambush and is returning home to recover. Gina Martinez gave me the report through a Gaea message." Pepper informed me. "Very well. Send some transportation to help them. Retrieve Team Alpha at any cost, and make sure they are alive, safe, and unharmed. Send another Gaea message to tell them 'Do not move. Stay where you are. And stand on your ground.'" "Yes madam." Pepper agreed and bolted off again. This is going to be a long day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Leo valdez Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Chiron Category:Kathy Castellan Category:Duke Monroe Category:Peppermint Sweets Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter One Category:Mackenzie Ravel Category:Sophie Jen Category:Yoru Sato Category:Ari Queen Category:Joe Tanaka Category:Phobos Category:Deimos